Fairy Tail (Guild)
Fairy Tail is the strongest guild that is part of the Power of the Stars in the Kingdom of Fiore. It was originally disbanded in the aftermath of the Guild War against Tartaros, however it was reestablished one year later by many of its more prominent members. The name of "Fairy Tail" represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate. History It was said that the founder of Fairy Tail guild was a real Fairy.It is revealed that Fairy Tail guild was founded by Mavis Vermillion, Precht, Warrod Sequen and Yuri Dreyar in the year X686.12 The first Master of Fairy Tail was Mavis Vermillion. Mavis' grave is located on Fairy Tail's holy ground, Tenrou Island. Members Makarov Dreyar Makarov is the current guild master of Fairy Tail. Being one of the guild's oldest surviving members at almost 90 years old, he is a master of many forms of magic—including the size-increasing Giant magic—which has ranked him among the Ten Wizard Saints, those who are widely regarded as the most powerful wizards on the entire continent. The members of his guild often give him grief for the trouble they cause between him and the Magic Council, but he loves them as if they were all his children. He's also a best friend of Avatar ( Wizards ). Laxus Dreyar Laxus is the heir to the position of guild master, being the grandson of Makarov Dreyar and the son of the exiled wizard Ivan Dreyar. Growing up as a powerful and merciless young man who views Fairy Tail by strength alone, he has a rocky history with the guild that eventually leads to a mutiny against his grandfather called the Battle of Fairy Tail. When his guildmates foil his plans, however, he is forced to confront his long-buried compassion for his family and friends. Following his temporary expulsion and a period of soul-searching, Laxus atones for his misdeeds and is eventually welcomed back into the guild. On top of being an expert lightning wizard who can create and manipulate electricity, Laxus had a Dragon Slayer lacrima artificially implanted in his body by his father, Ivan, making him a second-generation Lightning Dragon Slayer Mirajane Stra Mirajane is Fairy Tail's administrator and barmaid, as well as a famous pin-up model for Fiore's Weekly Sorcerer magazine. While she acts rather scatterbrained on the surface, her affable nature hides an indomitable will. Once a more abrasive young teen who'd regularly go on missions with her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, she has since retired from field work following Lisanna's assumed demise in X782, though she becomes more active again after Lisanna returns. She is an expert at using Transformation Magic to alter her appearance, clothes, and voice in any way she chooses. However, her true power is Takeover: Satan Soul, an ability that gives her the forms and powers of fearsome demons she defeats. She's very sweet to everyone even all of the Power of the Stars members. Elfman Strauss Elfman is Lisanna and Mirajane's middle brother who strongly believes in pride through physical strength and manliness. His form of Takeover, Beast Soul, transforms him into a variety of ferocious beasts and monsters. His magic went awry during a mission with Lisanna and Mirajane; following Lisanna's disappearance, he can only transform his right arm. Two years later, he regains his Full-Body Takeover abilities during the battle with Phantom Lord. Lisanna Strauss Lisanna is the the youngest of the Strauss siblings uses a variety of Takeover called Animal Soul to assume the forms and abilities of animals. She's also Natsu's childhood sweetheart, and helped him hatch Happy as an egg. Though she was seemingly killed after a mission with her siblings went tragically awry, it turned out that she was actually sucked into the parallel world of Edolas. After being mistaken for her own Edolas counterpart by her friends from her old world two years later, her true identity is discovered after getting sent back to Earth-land with the others, and she happily reunites with her friends and family. Natsu Dragneel Natsu is a famous Fairy Tail wizard known as "Salamander". He is generally regarded as the guild's problem child who breaks more property than the master can handle, but no one is more loyal to his friends than he is. He was raised from a young age by the dragon Igneel, who mysteriously disappeared seven years ago on July 7, X777. Ever since then, Natsu has been on a personal journey to find the dragon and learn what happened Happy Happy is a member of the Exceed, a race of cat-like beings from the parallel world of Edolas that can sprout wings and fly using the magic Aera. Separated from his parents as an egg and sent to Earth-land along with 99 other unborn Exceed when his homeland's destruction was prophesied, he was found and hatched by Natsu, and the two have remained inseparable friends ever since. He likes Felix the Cat because of his humor, he likes Mario and Luigi's Italian accent, and he likes how fast Sonic can go. Lucy Heartfilia Lucy is a female Celestial Wizard who uses a set of magical Gatekeys to summon otherworldly Celestial Spirits to fight on her behalf. She's also the debutante of the wealthy Heartfilia family, being the daughter of businessman Jude Heartfilia and wizard Layla Heartfilia. Leaving her family life behind at the age of sixteen to follow her dream of joining Fairy Tail, she aspires to become a powerful wizard like Layla. Her dream eventually comes true after bumping into Natsu and Happy, whom she joins forces with to perform missions and pay the rent for her house in Magnolia. Though she loves her friends and spirits dearly, she gets very frustrated by their insane antics at times. Gray Fullbuster Gray is an ice wizard and rival of Natsu, who happens to be a fire wizard. Though more down-to-earth than most of his guildmates, he has the unhealthy habit of taking off his clothes without thinking. He was taught everything he knows about magic by the wizard Ur, whom he took up training under for the sole purpose of taking vengeance against the demon Deliora for killing his family. But his overconfidence resulted in Ur's sacrifice, and he's tried to remain level-headed ever since. Juvia Lockser Juvia is the former Water Magic specialist of Phantom Lord's Element 4 who can use her powers to turn her entire body into liquid, and to create and manipulate water as she chooses. She grew up alone and unloved as a child since she always brought rain wherever she went. Upon meeting Gray Fullbuster during the war with Fairy Tail, she falls madly in love with him and joins his guild to pursue his affections following Phantom Lord's demise. Erza Scarlet Erza is Fairy Tail's most powerful female wizard, renowned throughout the kingdom as "Titania", the Queen of the Fairies. Using her magic, The Knight, she is able to "requip"—instantaneously exchange and equip—hundreds of different weapons and suits of armor that enhance her already tremendous strength and swordsmanship. She's also the daughter of Irene Belserion. She developed from a lowly slave at the Tower of Heaven to a legendary S-Class wizard and is infamous for her abrasive and no-nonsense personality, which makes her well-suited as the guild's disciplinarian. Although Erza initially distrusts Fairy Tail's rowdy behavior, she eventually overcomes her personal demons and joins her friends in their wackiness thanks to their constant love and support. She can go on missions from the Power of the Stars to fight against the forces of evil. Wendy Marvell Wendy is a young Sky Dragon Slayer raised by the dragon Grandeeney in the art of healing and support magic. Grandeeney's disappearance in X777 set off a chain of events that resulted in her arrival at the Cait Shelter guild, which she represents in an alliance with Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale against the dark guild Oración Seis. Her battle alongside her fellow Dragon Slayer Natsu ultimately results in her joining Fairy Tail and discovering her own potential as a fierce warrior capable of harnessing the power of wind against her enemies. Carla Carla is Wendy's serious-minded but well-meaning female Exceed partner and caretaker, born and raised at Cait Shelter after being sent from her native Edolas by her mother, Queen Chagot. Joining Fairy Tail along with Wendy to keep an eye on the latter, Carla is slow to befriend the guild, particularly fellow Exceed Happy. Once she witnesses Happy's efforts to protect his friends in Edolas, however, her friendship with them significantly improves. Macao Conbolt Macao is one of the guild's veteran members. His magic is called Purple Flare, which creates flames that stick to objects instead of burning them. He temporarily fulfills the role of Fairy Tail's fourth master during Makarov's seven-year disappearance. Romeo Conbolt Romeo is Macao's son, who admires Natsu and joins Fairy Tail over the Time Skip to follow in his footsteps. His magic is Rainbow Fire, which lets him conjure flames of different qualities based on their color. Alzack Connel Alzack is an immigrant from the West who specializes in Gun Magic, which fires magic bullets from his guns. He has mutual feelings for Bisca, who he marries over the Time Skip. Bisca Connel Bisca is another immigrant from the West who, similar to Erza, can requip various magical firearms using magic called The Gunner. Before joining Fairy Tail, she was a petty crook named "Moulin Rouge" who impersonated the guild to commit thefts until Erza set her straight. She has mutual feelings for Alzack, whom she marries over the Time Skip. Asuka Connel Asuka is Alzack and Bisca's daughter, who is born during the Time Skip. She's an adorable little girl who loves playing at the guild with the rest of the wizards, especially her parents. she's able to hit several criminals on gliders several stories up in the air with her popgun. Unfortunately, her "weapon" has no effect on them. Levy McGarden Levy McGarden is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is the leader of Shadow Gear. She was a member of Magic Council's Custody Enforcement Unit, but after the defeat of Avatar, left to rejoin Fairy Tail. Levy has a cheerful and upbeat personality, and as such she is, rather easily, able to get along quite well with her guildmates. Her kind spirit is shown through her reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the guild has together, as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person, as she reconciled with Gajeel Redfox for torturing her and her teammates before the start of the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, and later allowed him to become her partner for the S-Class Promotion Trial (albeit Gajeel more or less declared himself her partner). Gajeel Redfox Gajeel is an Iron Dragon Slayer who is capable of transforming any part of his body into a metal weapon, he was even an agent of the Dark Forces. Frustrated after the disappearance of his dragon, Metalicana, Gajeel starts out as one of Fairy Tail's most merciless and hated rivals from the Phantom Lord guild, an organization that works for the Dark Forces. However, as fate would have it, he ends up leaving the Dark Forces and joining Fairy Tail and became an agent of the Power of the Stars after his old guild dissolves following their guild war. Against all odds, he works past his former adversaries' resentment and suspicion, eventually proving himself a trusted ally and valued friend. Cana Alberona Cana is the guild's resident alcoholic, capable of drinking entire barrel-fulls of booze at a time. She's also the daughter of Gildarts Clive. She is a practitioner of Card Magic, which she uses to cast a variety of spells and read fortunes. Joining Fairy Tail at a young age to search for Gildarts after her mother's death, she has been at the guild longer than any members of her generation, and never fails to get along with anybody. Fried Justine Fried is the leader of the Raijin Tribe, and the most loyal to Laxus. He specializes in writing jutsu-shiki, runic enchantments that affect the environment around him to his liking. He can also produce similar effects on people with his Dark Écriture spell. Bickslow Bickslow is a wizard who uses a form of seith magic called Human Possession to manipulate five souls that inhabit dolls and follow him everywhere. He can also steal and control other people's souls with his Figure Eyes ability. He can detect and follow people through their souls. Evergreen Evergreen is a young woman obsessed with fairies, only joining Fairy Tail because she liked the name. She uses her Stone Eyes ability to turn people into stone, and she can produce fairy dust to perform a variety of attacks and abilities. Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Heroes Category:Power of The Stars Category:Pending